Tides of True Love
by funsizedraindrop
Summary: It's been eleven years since the defeat of Voldemort. Two former enemies meet. Will their chemistry overcome their past? DHr fic. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I own only the plot of the story as well as the original Harry Potter characters' children names/personalities. I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters or the spells etc. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc., and/or Warner Bros. So don't sue!**

**A/N- Hey everyone! Thanks for giving this story a chance, because it's my first one. As said in the summary, it's a D/Hr fic. Just so you know, I plan to make it a sappy, fluff-filled kind of story. This first chapter is from their diaries but the rest of the chapters will be in third person. So, enjoy!**

**Dedication: To my FIVE wonderful betas: Fizzing Whizbees-to keep my story a little less serious, and a little more fun. pig luva13- for the cute comments she makes. Shelly- for all my grammar mistakes. Nivi- for better plot ideas. Pooja- for better writing ideas.**

Prologue

_Hermione's POV_

June 9

My life is a complete mess.

I know I should be happy because I've carved myself a nice little niche at St. Mungo's where I'm a mediwitch for a new Pediatrics Department. I've been doing really well here, infact. I've been dreaming about it my whole entire life-well, okay, since I joined the Wizarding world. When I first joined, I incorporated Muggle medical techniques with Wizarding ones to bring about more effective ways of treating illnesses. One of the things I've brought into the Wizarding world is physical checkups before entering a magical school. If you ask me, wizards need vaccinations. After all, you can't expect some jumble of words to get rid of something like chickenpox. Sure, the itching can be calmed but…okay you get my drift. My methods have been successful as you can tell by any of the patients walking out of the hospital. To my surprise, this has brought me much fame and attention. It's quite annoying really, when you're having an intimate moment with a significant other and all of a sudden the paparazzi surrounds you right before you're about to kiss. Hello, privacy anyone? Anyhow, I'm already living next door to Harry and Ginny in Godric's Hollow, a little neighborhood they started.

I'm not making any sense, am I? Maybe I should back up, to my seventh year. Hogwarts had decided to reopen for our seventh year with Professor McGonagall as the headmistress. However, the number of students attending had dwindled to an all-time low.

Harry, Ron, and I had visited the Burrow after the end of our sixth year, for what we feared to be the last time. We stayed long enough to witness Bill and Fleur's lavish, yet bittersweet, wedding ceremony. Fleur had kept her promise to marry Bill even after the battle scars he received from Fenrir Greyback.

Ginny demanded that she accompany Harry, Ron and me on our journey to destroy Voldemort, and she could not be swayed on her decision. Harry finally agreed that Ginny would be a valuable resource. And although he didn't admit it to anyone, I think he also realized he would have too much trouble parting with her.

A week after the wedding, all four of us went on our way. Slowly but surely, each of Voldemort's horcruxes was destroyed until only one was left: his body. Then after encountering more horrors than I think any normal teenagers should face, we finally reached Voldemort himself.

--- --- ---

The battle started in the heart of a dark unnamed forest in Romania during the middle of a starless night. Harry, Ron, Ginny and I had been wandering through the forest in search of clues, or people, which could lead us to Voldemort. We planned to find his location and then call for help from the Order. Instead, we suddenly found ourselves surrounded by masked Death Eaters, led by none other than the one and only Lord Voldemort.

The Death Eaters didn't exactly hesitate to capture Ron, Ginny and me in a physical and quite un-wizardish way. The Death Eaters then formed a circle around Lord Voldemort and Harry, and waited for the battle to begin. Voldemort clearly instructed all of his followers to not interrupt his duel with Harry, since he wanted to be the one to finish Harry off once and for all. He then proceeded to pull out his wand.

There were no formalities between Harry and Lord Voldemort; their duel simply began.

While Harry fought his battle with Lord Voldemort, I freed myself by using a nonverbal spell to hex the Death Eater who had been holding me. Ron took my lead, freed himself, and then helped free Ginny. The three of us took on the remaining group of Death Eaters with as much courage as we possessed.

At the crack of dawn, five hours, and many deaths and injuries later, the champion was left kneeling, bowed over in the middle of the field. He raised his wand to shoot out sparks and muttered, "To you, Hogwarts and Dumbledore, for everything you have taught me." He then collapsed of fatigue on the field.

--- --- ---

It's been eleven years since then, and now I'm twenty-eight…

After the victory of the Light Side, everything has fallen into place like a fairytale for most of my friends. As you can probably guess, my life hasn't quite hit the "fairytale" phase; I'm still in the "my life is a utter mess" phase. There have been numerous weddings, not to mention the birth of MANY children.

Harry and Ginny are now married. After their wedding, Harry promptly moved out from the Dursleys. He and Ginny built a house together (magically, of course) that was just a few blocks away from the Burrow. They started a neighborhood after getting married, which they decided to name Godric's Hollow in remembrance of the place Harry had been born. They have a son now: the cutest little eight-year-old boy named James, in memory of Harry's father. James has adorable four-year-old twin sisters named Michelle and Carly. Now Ginny is pregnant with another child, whom the mediwizards declared to be a baby boy.

Harry is an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, who is still working against the minor dark wizards that occasionally pop up. He is also still a part of the Order of the Phoenix, just incase any of those wizards get too strong or a former Death Eater escaped and was planning to become the next Dark Lord. Ginny is an on and off Auror depending on her children's many needs. Right now, she's obviously o maternity leave, since a pregnant Auror can't exactly run away.

Neville and Luna have gotten married as well. They built a house next door to Harry and Ginny's to officially begin the small neighborhood. They have two children, ages seven and five, who are often tailing Harry and Ginny's kids around. Their son Jeremy, at age seven, looks a lot like Neville, while their daughter Josephine has taken after Luna. Neville is an Auror alongside Harry and Ginny. Luna, meanwhile, has taken over her father's business as editor of the Quibbler.

Percy had married Penelope Clearwater even before the war had ended. They had moved in with Percy's previously estranged family in the Burrow, before transferring to their own place in Godric's Hollow. Percy and Penelope have three children now: nine-year-old Naomi, six-year-old Kyle, and three-year-old Isabelle. Percy is well on his way to becoming the next Minister of Magic. Penelope is a housewife but also runs a quaint little daycare center for the neighborhood kids.

Fred has married Angelina Johnson and George has married for Alicia Spinnet. The four live in a large apartment the Weasley twins had built above their store, The Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The store has been running successfully ever since it had opened. The brothers have continued to come up with fantastic, yet completely useless, products to sell to the demanding public. Angelina and Alicia have helped establish the very first All-Women's Quidditch League for England and are Chasers on one of the teams.

As for their children, Fred and Angelina have a daughter named Kaylyn who is going to turn four in a month's time. George and Alicia, meanwhile, have two sons: Chase, who is two, and Marcus, who is five. They have such young children because they had gotten married much later than the others.

Bill and Fleur are still happily married. They have also moved into Godric's Hollow. Bill is still working for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Fleur often helps Penelope with the daycare center, considering FIVE of the children are hers. She and Bill sure have been VERY busy at home indeed. Their five children are Austin-age twelve, Chloe-age eleven, Tessa-age eight, Bill Jr.-age seven, and Adrianna-a year old. The best part is that Fleur is pregnant again, with another boy. Fleur has already decided to name him Jared.

Charlie has remained unmarried and childless (at least to his knowledge) and is working for the protection of several species of dragons he is taking care of for his job in Romania.

As for Arthur and Molly Weasley-well, they haven't changed. Arthur is working at the head of his department and has incorporated much of the Muggle's useful technology into the Wizarding world. Things like telephones and computers are a common sight in the Wizarding households nowadays. So now, no one makes the mistake of calling a telephone, a fellytone, or any one of the other ridiculous terms. Molly has kept the Burrow in tip-top shape and yet never forgets to visit each house in Godric's Hollow neighborhood at least once a week, if not more. She is also still the same motherly person and is often the counselor for the women of the neighborhood.

Seamus Finnigan has married Parvati Patil while Dean Thomas has married her sister Padma. Each couple has their own house in Godric's Hollow. Parvati and Padma have started a continental restaurant in Diagon Alley, which had instantly become a huge success when it first opened, being the only one of its kind. Dean and Seamus have opened a Quidditch shop across from the restaurant, which is slowly making its way to the top. Seamus and Parvati have two girls who they named Mia and Monica. Mia was eight and Monica was ten. Dean and Padma have the opposite, two boys, named Shane, who is the same age as Mia, and Ross, who is the same age as Monica.

The neighborhood only grew after Cho Chang moved in with Roger Davies. Cho has become a mediwitch for St. Mungo's, working in the Department of Sport Injuries. Roger is the head of a small, but successful, business firm. They have one son, age twelve, named Damian.

Perhaps the best part of the neighborhood is Lupin and Tonks, who have finally gotten married. They have moved into Godric's Hollow, supposedly to keep an eye on the younger adults, but everyone suspects it is because they are true kids at heart. A potion had been discovered to stop Lupin's transformations entirely, which, consequently, allowed the couple to have children who would not be part werewolf. So they have one daughter, just barely a year old, named Lily, for Harry's mother. Lupin and Tonks also work as Aurors for the Ministry of Magic.

Hogwarts has continued its legacy with Professor McGonagall at its head. The heads of the houses now stand to be: Hufflepuff- Professor Sprout, Ravenclaw: Professor Flitwick, Slytherin: Professor Slughorn, and Gryffindor: Professor Moody.

Mad-Eye Moody has returned to Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, since the curse that had been on it had been broken the second Voldemort had died. Mad-Eye is well liked by all the students and is popular for turning his least favorite students into ferrets. Every once in a while, McGonagall catches him, and the students love watching Moody being lectured.

Slughorn has continued his role as the Potions Master, and has also returned to his former role as Head of Slytherin House. However, he is nearing retirement and Hogwarts has already begun looking for a replacement.

Dear old Hagrid is still gamekeeper and still professor for the Care of Magical Creatures. Grawp has been successful in learning fluent English, and now assists Hagrid in his duties. Grawp has been accepted into Wizarding society quite gracefully as well. Buckbeak is living a healthy life in the forest directly next to Hagrid's cabin.

Austin and Damian are already attending Hogwarts, as Chloe will be doing the following year. Austin, being a true Weasley, is in Gryffindor while Damian has followed his parents into Ravenclaw.

So as you can see, everybody is happy and together with whomever destiny planned. I mean who would have guessed that Ginny and Harry would get married? Or that Fred and George's store would be so successful? Everyone. And what, does fate chose one person from every fairytale who doesn't get their romantic happiness? Look at how wonderful everyone's life is. And what do I have? My career. Bloody brilliant. So basically, I'm the odd one out. Gee, thanks Fate. I must remind myself to send you a few pictures of my kids. Oh wait, I DON'T HAVE ANY, because of your bloody system of picking who gets to be married and have adorable kids. Thank you, once again.

Okay I'm done with my rant. So to continue…

Professionally, Ron is an Auror alongside Harry. He is still living in the Burrow, but has started plans to build a house in Godric's Hollow.

Ron and I, together, just weren't, nor are, working out. We had been dating on and off until three years ago when I ended it once and for all. To me, he is too much like a brother. I feel so bad, because Ron can't accept this and I think he still loves me very deeply.

Since our breakup three years ago, both of us have been trying to move on by dating other people. Neither of us has found our perfect match yet. Poor Ron believes it's because he and I are soul mates and belong together for all of eternity. However, it's just that I haven't found my prince charming-the guy to sweep me off my feet and ride off in the sunset on a white stallion, the guy with the musical laugh and sparkling eyes and the most gorgeous smile. I hope I'll meet someone awfully soon, before my entire diary consists of rants, like the one a few paragraphs ago, and becomes a total waste of paper…

_--- --- ---_

_Draco's POV_

June 9

My life is a complete mess.

Holly has just passed her eleventh birthday and will be entering Hogwarts this coming September. Due to some changes in the Wizarding world while I was gone, physicals are now required before entering any magical school. Whoever came up with that was pretty smart. Who knows what diseases the other children could be bringing into a school?

Wait, I need to back track. After the confrontation with Dumbledore the fateful night of my sixth year, I had found truth in Dumbledore's words. After Snape and I had run away, I had escaped not been killed by the Dark Lord for my failure, like everyone else presumed.

At seventeen, I decided to start over new, in no place other than the Muggle world. Yes, you saw right, the MUGGLE world. In my attempt to become good, I married a Muggle woman on impulse, without telling her about my past. Together, we gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Holly Renée Malfoy.

On Holly's first birthday, I had broken the news of my magical past to my Muggle wife. She had not taken it well at all. She had left me a few days later and I had found the divorce papers in my mailbox about a week after. I haven't seen her since. The only contact the two of us have now is from the child support money she mails me each month.

I lived in the Muggle world for another year, before returning to my childhood home, the Malfoy Manor. Upon return, I had found my mother in the manor. I had been filled in about the war, in which someone of the Light Side had killed my father. My mother had inherited the manor and had still been left to ponder what had become of me.

Soon after our reunion, I was reentered into society quite well. My time spent in the Muggle world had been explained as my transformation to from evil to good. The people had taken me back in, although somewhat skeptically. I hope someday I will be reaccepted as the good person I have truly become inside.

I must be going now. It's time to take Holly to her appointment.

**A/N-Well that was it! I know it was somewhat predictable, but I warned you. I hope you liked it. I think it** **will get better as the story goes on since I'm new to this…so bear with me. Please press that little button in the corner to R&R. Thank you!**


End file.
